Kisame and His Fellows
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Mengisahkan tentang hubungan Kisame dengan rekan-rekannya di Akatsuki. COMPLETE.
1. Partner: Kisame and Itachi

A/N: Halo, ini fanfic Naruto saya yang pertama. Seperti yang udah saya tulis di profil saya, saya gak asing dengan dunia fanfic Naruto karena saya selalu bawa pulang fanfic2 Naruto sejak 2007. Tadinya saya gak mau nulis fanfic Naruto, soalnya udah banyak banget, takut idenya udah kepake. Tapi akhirnya saya nulis juga. Fanfic ini saya dedikasikan untuk salah satu karakter favorit saya di Naruto, Hoshigaki Kisame. Please enjoy… R&R… ^_^

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Timeline: **Random

**Ch 1. Partner**

**Kisame and Itachi**

#

#

"Kisame, ini rekan barumu."

Kisame memandangi pemuda di hadapannya. _Hm, masih sangat muda. Bocah ingusan._

"Aku Hoshigaki Kisame."

Pemuda itu menatapnya, dan entah kenapa, Kisame menjadi gugup. Pandangan mata bocah ingusan ini tidak biasa. Matanya sangat menggentarkan.

"Uchiha Itachi."

Kisame menelan ludah mendengar nama itu, lalu menyeringai.

"Rupanya kau si bocah yang telah membantai klan Uchiha."

Itachi diam saja.

"Mulai sekarang, kalian berdua akan menjadi partner. Bekerjasamalah," setelah itu Pain meninggalkan mereka.

Sepeninggal Pain, Kisame memandangi Itachi yang tetap diam.

"Meskipun kita partner mulai dari sekarang, kau jangan macam-macam denganku, Itachi-san."

Itachi tetap diam. Saat itulah, Kisame merasakan bahwa _seharusnya dirinyalah yang tidak macam-macam dengan Itachi_.

.

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Kisame mengubah pandangannya tentang Itachi. Itachi memang hebat, kemampuannya di atas Kisame—Kisame akui itu, meskipun untuk soal chakra, Kisame masih menang. Kisame menghargainya, sebagai partner. Dan sebaliknya, Itachi pun begitu. Itachi menghargai Kisame, juga sebagai partner. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa duo paling kompak dan tidak banyak masalah di Akatsuki adalah mereka berdua, Itachi dan Kisame.

"Itachi-san."

Itachi diam saja. Kisame, yang sudah terbiasa dengan diamnya Itachi, melanjutkan, "Jangan memendam semuanya sendirian."

Kisame tahu benar bahwa kata-katanya itu tak mungkin berguna bagi orang tertutup semacam Itachi. Tapi setidaknya, kata-katanya itu membuat Itachi sedikit mencair terhadapnya. Mereka berdua saling menghormati satu sama lain, karena mereka adalah partner.

Mungkin, saat ini bisa dibilang, Kisame adalah orang yang paling bisa mengerti Itachi. Tanpa Itachi perlu bercerita, Kisame bisa membaca semua perasaan Itachi mengenai Sasuke. Dan karena Kisame tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah topik sensitif untuk Itachi, maka dia tak pernah mengungkitnya sembarangan.

Karena itu pulalah, Itachi menghargai Kisame.

Keduanya bersyukur telah dipasangkan sebagai partner, meskipun tentu saja hal itu tak pernah terkatakan.

Tapi akhirnya Kisame mengatakannya, setelah kematian Itachi.

"Selamat tinggal, Itachi-san... aku tahu, inilah kematian yang kauharapkan. Terima kasih atas segalanya. Selamat tinggal, partner..."

TBC

A/N: Maap nih, karena saya udah lama gak baca Naruto, jadi saya lupa dan males baca ulang untuk menggambarkan setiap detail Kisame & Itachi. Jadi terpaxa seadanya aja deh. Chapter berikutnya, Kisame dan Deidara.


	2. Friend: Kisame and Deidara

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Timeline: **Random

**Ch 2. Friend**

**Kisame and Deidara**

#

#

Mereka adalah teman. Kisame dan Deidara.

Mulanya, saat Deidara baru bergabung di Akatsuki, Deidara membenci Kisame, karena Kisame adalah partner Itachi, dan Deidara sangat membenci Itachi. Tapi lama-lama hal itu memudar. Karena Kisame menghargai semua rekannya di Akatsuki dan selalu sopan terhadap mereka semua, tentu saja Deidara tidak bisa membencinya lebih lama. Tidak ada alasan untuk membenci Kisame.

Dan begitu saja, mereka menjadi teman.

"Hei, Deidara."

Deidara menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Biar kuberitahu kau. Karena kau kini adalah partner Sasori-san, lebih baik kau tidak macam-macam dengannya."

"Aku tahu, un," ujar Deidara sambil merapikan tanah liatnya. "Tidak usah kauberitahu aku. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, un."

"Aku hanya menyarankan. Kasihan kalau kau mati karena membuatnya marah," Kisame memanggul Samehada-nya dan pergi.

"Lebih baik kaunasehati Hidan dan Kakuzu! Aku baik-baik saja dengan Sasori-danna, un! Dan aku akan minta saranmu jika aku perlu, un!"

Yah, hubungan pertemanan yang aneh, tapi mereka benar-benar berteman.

"Kisame, un."

"Apa?"

Deidara datang dengan wajah kusut nan frustrasi. Kisame menyeringai, menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya mengelap Samehada.

"Kenapa kau?"

"Kau ingat, dulu kau pernah menyarankan padaku untuk tidak macam-macam dengan Sasori-danna, un?"

"Kau mengusirku saat itu," seringai Kisame makin lebar.

"Aku tidak butuh saranmu saat itu! Tapi kini aku butuh. Berikan aku saran, bagaimana cara terbaik menghadapi Tobi!" Deidara berteriak frustrasi. "Dia sungguh menjengkelkan, un! Selalu mengejek seniku, tidak bisa diam, dan kekonyolannya membuatku muak..."

Kisame terkekeh.

"Setelah bertahun-tahun, kini kau minta saranku?"

"Sekarang bukan Sasori-danna, tapi Tobi! Kau tahu betapa berbedanya mereka! Dan Tobi sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan..."

"Saranku, kau tidak usah menanggapi Tobi dengan terlalu serius," Kisame masih terkekeh. "Keceriannya membawa warna cerah di organisasi kelam ini. Seharusnya kau tidak terlalu sering memarahinya."

"Aku bukan kau," gerutu Deidara. "Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa sekompak itu dengan Itachi. Tobi sangat menjengkelkan, un."

"Kau harus menghargai dia sebagai partnermu."

"Seandainya aku bisa," lalu Deidara pergi dengan jengkel. Kisame masih menyeringai, lalu melanjutkan mengelap Samehada.

Meskipun Deidara tidak terlalu menunjukkannya, tapi Kisame dapat menangkap bahwa Deidara semakin mencoba menghargai Tobi dari hari ke hari. Itu berarti, sedikit-banyak Deidara mendengarkan sarannya.

Karena mereka adalah teman.

TBC

A/N: Hahaha, aneh banget gak sih? Tapi itulah yang saya kagumi dari Kisame, dia menghargai rekan-rekannya. Makanya saya tulis fanfic ini. Next: Kisame dan Zetsu


	3. Respect: Kisame and Zetsu

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Timeline: **Random

**Ch 3. Respect**

**Kisame and Zetsu**

#

#

Ketika bergabung dengan Akatsuki, Zetsu-lah yang merekrutnya. Kisame sempat bekerja bersama Zetsu sebelum Itachi bergabung.

Menurut Kisame, seperti menurut banyak orang lainnya, Zetsu itu aneh. Fisiknya aneh (meskipun seharusnya dia tidak boleh berpikir begitu, karena dirinya sendiri pun aneh), ditambah lagi Zetsu memiliki kepribadian ganda yang saling bertengkar dan kanibal pula. Bagaimana tidak aneh?

Tapi Kisame menghormati Zetsu. Berbeda dengan rasa hormatnya pada Itachi sebagai partner, Kisame menghormati Zetsu layaknya junior menghormati senior.

"Kisame..."

"Ada apa, Zetsu-san?"

"Apakah kau juga merasa bahwa manusia itu enak?"

Kisame menelan ludah, lalu menyeringai.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Zetsu-san."

"Maksudku, apakah manusia itu enak... untuk... dimakan?"

"Kau bercanda, Zetsu-san. Aku juga manusia."

"Kau tidak tampak seperti manusia."

Kisame mengeluh dalam hati. Hal inilah yang membuatnya membenci banyak orang di desanya dulu: karena dia sering dianggap sebagai monster. Padahal, meskipun fisiknya seperti ini, Kisame seratus persen manusia.

"Aku manusia, Zetsu-san!"

"Terserah kau..." Zetsu menghilang begitu saja, meninggalkan Kisame yang hanya bisa bengong.

Tetapi, di luar segala keanehannya, Kisame menghormati Zetsu, seperti anggota lainnya. Zetsu adalah salah satu yang usianya paling tua, dan sepertinya Zetsu-lah yang mengurusi anggota baru Akatsuki, sehingga tidak ada yang tidak respek padanya (sebab tentu saja hampir semuanya pernah menjadi anggota baru). Selain itu, Zetsu selalu menjadi mata-mata yang baik dan membereskan segala sisa. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menghormati Zetsu.

TBC

A/N: Saya agak bingung nulisin tentang Zetsu, jadinya begini deh, aneh dan gak jelas. Tapi emang beginilah yang saya pikirkan tentang hubungan Kisame dan Zetsu. Setelah ini: Kisame dan Tobi


	4. Appreciate: Kisame and Tobi

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Timeline: **Random

**Ch 4. Appreciate**

**Kisame and Tobi**

#

#

_Anak baru itu menarik_, pikir Kisame saat Tobi datang bersama Zetsu. Sikapnya yang ceria, kekonyolannya yang tidak dibuat-buat, dan kata-katanya yang terdengar kocak. Dan sebenarnya, dari topengnya pun dia sudah terlihat lucu.

"Salam kenal, senpai-tachi! Aku Tobi, dan Tobi anak baik!"

Seruan perkenalan Tobi itu disambut keheningan. Kisame-lah yang memecah keheningan itu dengan tawanya. Anak ini benar-benar lucu! Kalau dia memang anak baik, mengapa bergabung dengan Akatsuki?

"Tobi, selamat datang di Akatsuki. Kau akan menjadi partner Deidara," kata Pain, disambut dengan wajah keruh Deidara.

"Apa! Kenapa harus aku, un!"

Dan saat itu, Kisame tidak bisa berhenti merasa geli, berbeda dengan Itachi yang tetap tanpa ekspresi.

Kisame menghargai Tobi, karena seperti yang telah dikatakannya, Tobi adalah pembawa keceriaan di Akatsuki yang suram. Apalagi jika Tobi sudah bersama Deidara, wah... tanpa sadar Akatsuki punya duo pelawak. Tidak terlalu buruk.

Tapi dia pun mengakui, terkadang Tobi memang mengganggu, karena dia sering bicara blak-blakan sambil tetap berusaha _innocent_. Karena itulah, wajar saja jika Deidara frustrasi dibuatnya.

Meski begitu, tetap saja Kisame menghargai keceriaan Tobi.

"Tobi... sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu sering membuat Deidara kesal," katanya pada suatu hari, dengan perasaan geli.

"Tobi anak baik, Kisame-senpai. Tobi tidak membuat Deidara-senpai kesal!"

"Kau membuatku kesal, Tobi!" teriak Deidara.

Yah, Tobi memang satu-satunya yang bisa membuat suasana sedikit ceria.

Tetapi sejak kematian Deidara, entah kenapa sepertinya Tobi berubah. Kisame tidak terlalu yakin akan hal itu, karena dirinya jarang bertemu Tobi lagi sejak kematian Deidara. Yang dia tahu, Tobi bersama Zetsu sekarang.

Sebenarnya siapa Tobi? Kisame juga tidak tahu. Apakah sikap cerianya selama ini palsu? Kisame tidak tahu.

Yang jelas, palsu atau tidak, Kisame tulus saat mengatakan bahwa kekonyolan Tobi berdampak bagus bagi Akatsuki.

Namun apakah pendapatnya akan berubah saat dia tahu bahwa Tobi sebenarnya adalah Madara?

Tidak tahu.

TBC

A/N: Semoga Anda masih membaca fanfic gak jelas ini. Review please, kalo sempat. Berikutnya: Kisame dan Orochimaru


	5. Dislike: Kisame and Orochimaru

A/N: Sebelumnya, makasih banyak untuk semua yang udah review fanfic ini pada chapter2 sebelumnya… saya sangat menghargai review2 Anda… makasih ya… atas komentarnya, sarannya, kritiknya, apalagi yang bersedia menunggu update-nya… ^u^ makasih, makasih… ¤_¤

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Timeline: **Random

**Ch 5. Dislike**

**Kisame and Orochimaru**

#

#

Kisame tidak suka Orochimaru.

Maksudnya benci?

Tidak, tidak sampai benci. Hanya tidak suka.

Mungkin Itachi membenci Orochimaru, mungkin Deidara juga. Tapi Kisame tidak membencinya, Kisame hanya tidak menyukainya.

Kenapa?

Pertama, karena Orochimaru mengkhianati Akatsuki. Dan dengan keluarnya Orochimaru dari Akatsuki, kerja Akatsuki menjadi terhambat. Kisame adalah orang yang tidak suka bertele-tele.

Alasan lainnya, karena Orochimaru pernah hendak merebut Itachi sebagai partnernya. Kisame pernah mendengar pembicaraan antara Orochimaru dan Pain, tak lama setelah Itachi bergabung di Akatsuki dan menjadi partnernya.

"Pasangkan Itachi denganku!" seru Orochimaru pada Pain. Kisame tidak bisa melihat wajah Orochimaru saat itu—tentu saja, sebab dia hanya menguping—tapi Kisame dapat membayangkan ekspresinya. Wajah licik layaknya ular, mata berkilat-kilat, dan senyum penuh misteri.

"Itachi berpartner dengan Kisame," kata Pain dengan suara dinginnya.

"Kalau begitu biarkan Kisame dengan Sasori. Aku dengan Itachi," Orochimaru masih berusaha membuat Pain berubah pikiran.

"Tidak. Kau dengan Sasori. Itachi dengan Kisame."

Hening. Tapi Kisame tahu, Orochimaru sedang menahan marah.

"Baiklah..." geramnya, tidak ikhlas. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau memasangkan aku dengan Itachi..."

Lalu Orochimaru keluar dari ruangan itu dengan kasar. Kisame menghadangnya, dengan Samehada dipanggul di pundaknya.

"Kalau kau ingin berpasangan dengan Itachi-san, kau harus melangkahi mayatku dulu," kata Kisame seraya memberikan seringai khasnya. "Tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Orochimaru tersenyum penuh kelicikan.

"Tanpa perlu berpasangan dengannya, aku yakin aku tetap akan bisa mencapai tujuanku," ujarnya. Kemudian dia melewati Kisame begitu saja.

Begitulah. Sejak saat itu, Kisame tidak suka pada Orochimaru. Sebenarnya, sejak dulu Kisame memang tidak pernah suka padanya. Orochimaru adalah satu-satunya rekan yang menurutnya tidak pantas untuk dihargai, apalagi dihormati.

Dan ternyata, Kisame memang benar kan?

TBC

A/N: Maap untuk semua pecinta Orochimaru... *_* Next chapter: Kisame dan Hidan


	6. Opposite: Kisame and Hidan

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Timeline: **Random

**Ch 6. Opposite**

**Kisame and Hidan**

#

#

Setiap orang punya persamaan dan perbedaan. Anggota Akatsuki pun begitu, termasuk Kisame. Tapi, sepertinya yang paling bertolak belakang dengan Kisame adalah Hidan.

Kisame, seperti yang sudah semua orang ketahui, adalah orang yang sopan, berbicara dengan bahasa sopan, dan menghargai orang lain—termasuk lawan-lawannya.

Sedangkan Hidan, seperti yang sudah semua orang ketahui juga, adalah orang yang kasar, berbicara seenaknya, dan kerap kali merendahkan orang lain—_apalagi_ lawan-lawannya.

Kisame dan Hidan memang jarang berinteraksi. Apakah karena keduanya sangat berbeda? Tidak juga. Mungkin karena Hidan yang tidak terlalu menghargai Kisame.

"Kakuzu sial! Semuanya uang, uang, dan uang! Uang sial! Mati saja kau, Kakuzu!" Hidan berteriak-teriak sendiri sambil memasuki markas Akatsuki dengan marah. Saat itu, di sana hanya ada Kisame—yang lagi-lagi, sedang mengelap Samehada.

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Kakuzu?" tanya Kisame, menyeringai.

"Jangan ikut campur kau!" Hidan duduk di seberang Kisame, lalu mengambil minuman dan meneguknya dengan kasar. "Aku benar-benar dikutuk karena punya partner seperti Kakuzu!"

Kisame terkekeh.

"Mintalah pada Jashin-mu supaya kau mendapat partner yang lebih baik," katanya geli.

"Brengsek kau!" teriak Hidan lagi. "Kau tidak pernah tahu rasanya frustrasi karena punya partner yang benar-benar bangsat dan selalu memikirkan uang di mana pun dan kapanpun!"

"Sepertinya aku lebih diberkahi daripada kau," kata Kisame lagi. "Padahal aku tidak pernah berdoa pada Dewa."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik aku berdoa pada Dewa Jashin agar keberkahanmu itu dicabut! Dasar brengsek!" gerutu Hidan kesal. Dia minum lagi, setelah itu pergi dengan keadaan masih sangat jengkel.

Kisame terkekeh lagi. Dia memang bertolak belakang dengan Hidan, bahkan dalam hubungan mereka dengan partner masing-masing. Tapi tetap saja, Kisame menghargainya sebagai rekan di Akatsuki.

TBC

A/N: _Still with me_? Makasih! Kalo gitu, selanjutnya Kisame dan Kakuzu…


	7. Work Fellow: Kisame and Kakuzu

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Timeline: **Random

**Ch 7. Work Fellow**

**Kisame and Kakuzu**

#

#

Kata apa yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan hubungan Kisame dan Kakuzu?

Rekan.

Hanya rekan.

Ya, mereka berdua hanya rekan kerja dalam organisasi bernama Akatsuki. Tidak ada hubungan lebih lanjut daripada itu.

Dan seperti umumnya rekan kerja, hubungan mereka adalah sebatas pekerjaan. Urusan pribadi, tidak ada urusan. Masing-masing saja.

Hubungan kerekanan antara Kisame dan Kakuzu lebih banyak pada urusan keuangan—wajar saja, sebab Kakuzu adalah bendahara Akatsuki. Mereka sering berinteraksi kalau masalah keuangan.

"Kisame, kau belum membayar uang kas Akatsuki bulan ini," Kakuzu datang menagih Kisame, sambil membawa buku kas.

"Aku sedang tidak punya uang," jawab Kisame jujur.

"Pinjamlah pada Itachi, Deidara atau siapa pun. Ingat kata Ketua: Akatsuki butuh uang."

"Aku akan membayar besok," kata Kisame lagi.

"Tidak boleh. Harus hari ini."

Kisame mengeluh. Dia tidak suka saat-saat ditagih seperti ini.

"Cepatlah meminjam uang!" seru Kakuzu, mulai habis sabar.

Kisame menggerutu, lalu menoleh pada Itachi.

"Itachi-san..."

"Uangku juga sudah habis karena membayar uang kas kemarin," sahut Itachi sebelum Kisame meminta.

Kisame mengeluh, kemudian menuju Deidara dan Tobi.

"Tidak punya uang, un," kata Deidara langsung.

"Tobi juga tidak punya," sahut Tobi.

Kisame mengeluh lagi, lalu kembali ke Kakuzu.

"Akan kubayar besok. Aku janji."

Kakuzu memandangnya tajam, lalu menutup buku kasnya.

"Terlambat satu hari membayar uang kas, denda sepuluh persen dari jumlah yang harus dibayar," ujarnya sebelum pergi.

Kisame mengeluh untuk kesekian kalinya. Beginilah yang namanya rekan kerja... apalagi yang menyangkut urusan keuangan...

TBC

A/N: Sampai sejauh ini, saya mohon maap kepada yg udah ngasih saran sama saya, karena saya belum bisa melakukannya... T_T tapi semoga Anda masih bersama saya dan membaca fanfic gajel ini. _Review please_, kalo sempat. Next chapter: Kisame dan Sasori~


	8. Sympathy: Kisame and Sasori

A/N: Maapkan saya, teman-teman yg udah me-review... saya tahu, saya belum bisa memuaskan Anda dengan pendeknya chapter-chapter ini… TT_TT maapkan saya sekali lagi… tapi seperti yg udah saya tulis di Review Reply untuk Anda, saya akan berusaha membuat chapter berikutnya lebih panjang. Jadi ini saya coba satu chapter dulu, semoga Anda lebih puas… *_*

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Timeline: **Random

**Ch 8. Sympathy**

**Kisame and Sasori**

#

#

Kisame selalu bersimpati terhadap Sasori. Selalu dan selalu.

Yang pertama, masalah partner. Ketika Sasori berpartner dengan Orochimaru, Kisame bersimpati padanya.

"Pagi, Kisame," sapa Sasori yang masih dalam wujud Hiruko.

"Selamat pagi, Sasori-san," Kisame menyeringai. "Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?"

Sasori mengeluarkan kekehan aneh.

"Kau tahu aku mau bicara denganmu."

"Tentu aku tahu. Tidak mungkin kau menyapaku jika tidak ada urusan," seringai Kisame melebar.

Sasori terkekeh lagi.

"Kisame, aku tahu kau mengancam Orochimaru kemarin. Soal Itachi."

"Rupanya kau melihatnya," ujar Kisame. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku mengancam partnermu tersayang?"

"Tersayang? Kau bercanda," Sasori menyeret dirinya mendekati Kisame. "Aku benci dia, tahu."

"Tidak heran," sahut Kisame. Kini giliran dia terkekeh.

"Maaf saja, bukannya aku tidak mau dipasangkan denganmu jika si ular brengsek itu tetap memaksa untuk berpasangan dengan Itachi. Tetapi aku tetap harus berpasangan dengan Orochimaru, sebab jika dia berbuat sesuatu yang merugikan Akatsuki, tugaskulah membunuhnya."

"Aku mengerti," Kisame mengangguk. "Aku pun bukannya tidak mau dipasangkan denganmu, Sasori-san."

"Jagalah Itachi dari Orochimaru," Sasori pergi perlahan-lahan.

"Itachi-san bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri," balas Kisame, menyeringai.

.

.

Begitulah, Kisame bersimpati pada Sasori. Kemudian, akhirnya Orochimaru benar-benar berkhianat. Kisame tambah bersimpati.

"Kau belum membunuhnya, Sasori-san," kata Kisame pada Sasori, satu hari setelah Orochimaru pergi.

"Jangan khawatir tentang itu," balas Sasori sambil lalu.

.

.

Dan selanjutnya, Kisame—bersama Itachi—menemani Sasori ketika mereka hendak merekrut Deidara menjadi anggota Akatsuki.

"Selamat, Sasori-san. Kau akan mendapat partner baru. Semoga yang ini akan lebih mudah ditangani daripada Orochimaru," ujar Kisame dalam perjalanan menemui Deidara.

"Kuharap begitu," sahut Sasori singkat.

.

.

Kemudian, akhirnya mereka bertemu Deidara.

"'Akatsuki' katamu? Aku tidak peduli yang seperti itu! Jangan mengganggu apresiasi seniku!" bentak Deidara langsung.

"Bocah seperti ini yang harus jadi partnerku? Semangatnya memang bagus, tapi dia tipe yang cepat mati!" kata Sasori.

"Ini perintah Ketua... kemampuannya akan berguna..." kata Itachi.

"Kalian tahu kemampuanku? Kalian... sebenarnya..."

"Kau yang melakukan teror ledakan yang mendukung para anggota antipemerintah di negara-negara sekitar sini, kan? Apa tujuanmu yang ninja pelarian melakukan itu?" tanya Kisame pada Deidara.

"Tujuan? Mana ada yang begitu! Aku hanya menerima permintaan dan melakukan ledakan dengan karyaku... un!"

"Karya?" terlihat minat Sasori bangkit. Saat itulah Kisame segera menyadari, bahwa Deidara akan menjadi partner yang cocok untuk Sasori.

.

.

Dan dugaannya benar. Kedua orang itu sama-sama seniman, meski konteksnya berbeda. Deidara terlihat sangat menghormati Sasori, dan sebaliknya, Sasori menjadi senior Deidara dengan baik.

Bertambahlah simpati Kisame pada Sasori, karena Sasori bisa menangani Deidara dan mereka menjadi partner yang kompak. Semua orang tahu, Sasori dan Deidara adalah pasangan terrukun kedua di Akatsuki setelah Kisame dan Itachi.

Yah, pada dasarnya sifat Deidara memang sangat jauh lebih baik daripada Orochimaru. Sasori dan Deidara sama-sama seniman, dan seniman biasanya anti kelicikan. Mungkin karena itulah keduanya bisa kompak.

"Kali ini, aku benar-benar memberi selamat padamu, Sasori-san," kata Kisame ketika mereka berdua sedang berada bersama-sama di markas Akatsuki.

"Terima kasih."

"Kalian berdua sangat cocok."

"Tetap saja, dia tipe yang akan cepat mati."

Kisame tertawa.

"Setidaknya sampai sekarang dia belum mati," ujarnya geli.

Sasori hanya terkekeh, lalu pergi.

.

.

Kisame tidak pernah menduga, bahwa Si Cepat Mati ternyata adalah Sasori sendiri. Mati di tangan kugutsu orang tuanya sendiri, di tangan neneknya sendiri, di tangan seorang gadis ingusan. Sasori menjadi anggota Akatsuki yang pertama kali mati. Dengan mengenaskan.

Ketika Zetsu membawa pulang tubuh asli Sasori, Kisame sempat melihatnya. Sasori yang tampan, awet muda karena mengubah dirinya sendiri menjadi boneka. Kisame tambah bersimpati, tapi kini bersimpati karena kasihan.

Kasihan sekali Sasori, mungkin dia dikutuk gara-gara Orochimaru.

"Kau akan mendapat partner baru yang lebih baik," kata Kisame pada Deidara. Ya, dia merasa harus mengalihkan sedikit rasa simpatinya kepada Deidara—yang terlihat terpukul dengan kematian mengenaskan Sasori.

"Kuharap begitu, un," sahut Deidara.

Bagaimanapun juga, Kisame akan selalu bersimpati terhadap Sasori. Rasa simpatinya tidak akan pernah hilang.

TBC

A/N: Bagaimana? Apakah saya sudah lebih memuaskan Anda? Semoga! Saya sudah baca ulang (dan bahkan mengutip hampir sebagian adegan) pertemuan Kisame-Itachi-Sasori dengan Deidara di Naruto 39! ^o^ Jadi apakah saya sudah memuaskan Anda? Saya tunggu jawabannya di review! Makasih! Next: Kisame dan Konan


	9. Admire: Kisame and Konan

A/N: Kembali bersama saya. Untuk chapter ini, saya akui agak susah bikinnya, jadi maap banget kalo gak memuaskan. Gak banyak referensi saya tentang Konan, karena saya gak ngikutin Naruto dari internet. Yang ada cuma komik Elex aja di rumah. Jadi tolong terima apa adanya ya... Makasih yang udah baca!

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Timeline: **Random

**Ch 9. Admire**

**Kisame and Konan**

#

#

Ketika pertama kali bergabung dengan Akatsuki, Kisame tidak pernah menyangka ada wanita dalam organisasi kelam ini. Yang lebih tidak disangkanya lagi, wanita itu memiliki kedudukan penting di sisi sang ketua. Wanita itu adalah partner sang ketua. Bagaimana Kisame tidak heran?

Sebagai orang yang sopan secara umum, Kisame menghargai wanita. Tapi, selama ini dia tak pernah banyak berurusan dengan wanita. Mungkin, hanya Konan-lah satu-satunya wanita yang lumayan sering berinteraksi dengannya. Selebihnya, tidak ada lagi.

Kisame mengagumi Konan, karena Kisame tahu bahwa Konan tidak seperti tipikal wanita kebanyakan. Kisame tahu, Konan pasti telah mengalami banyak hal dalam hidupnya, dan mungkin lebih banyak kesedihan di sana.

Konan, wanita cantik yang kini berhati seperti robot. Nampaknya, dia hanya menuruti keinginan Pain. Dia adalah "malaikat suruhan dewa".

Padahal, Kisame yakin, dulunya Konan tidak seperti ini.

Tapi Kisame mengagumi Konan apa adanya. Menjadi pengagum rahasia, bukan sesuatu yang salah bukan? Apalagi, Konan adalah satu-satunya wanita dalam Akatsuki.

Pernah, pada suatu hari, Kisame melihat Konan duduk sendirian di suatu tempat di markas, sibuk membuat origami. Sudah begitu banyak origami bertebaran di sekelilingnya, tapi Konan tidak habis-habis membuatnya. Dia membuat lagi, melipat lagi, mencipta yang baru.

"Akan susah merapikannya nanti, dengan origami sebanyak ini," kata Kisame sebagai sapaan.

"Jangan menganggap origamiku sebagai sampah," sahut Konan datar tanpa menatap Kisame. Dia terus saja membuat origami.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," balas Kisame, lalu duduk di hadapan Konan dan mengambil salah satu origami. Sebuah bangau.

Untuk beberapa saat, Kisame memerhatikan bangau itu. Konan membiarkannya, sambil terus membuat origami yang lain.

Mendadak, Kisame terkekeh.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Konan, memandangnya dengan matanya yang berpelupuk tebal.

"Siapa sangka, di organisasi suram semacam Akatsuki ini, ternyata ada tiga seniman," Kisame menyeringai. "Ada Sasori-san. Deidara. Dan kau."

"Origamiku bukan untuk seni," kata Konan dingin.

"Lalu untuk apa? Apa tujuanmu dengan semua origamimu?"

Kata-kata yang sebenarnya biasa saja itu ternyata menohok Konan. Untuk beberapa saat, wanita berambut biru itu menghentikan kegiatannya membuat origami. Dia termenung untuk beberapa saat. Kisame yakin, Konan sedang mengenang masa lalunya. Alasan sebenarnya dia membuat origami.

"Bukan urusanmu," akhirnya dia berkata.

"Baiklah," Kisame terkekeh. Sebagai ninja buronan, hampir semua anggota Akatsuki harus melupakan masa lalu mereka. Baik dengan sukarela ataupun secara terpaksa. Baik masa lalu yang menyenangkan maupun yang menyedihkan. Kini yang ada hanya masa kini dan masa depan.

Konan berdiri, lalu bersiap pergi. Meninggalkan Kisame.

"Konan-san! Bagaimana dengan semua ini?" seru Kisame, menunjuk pada semua origami yang telah dibuat Konan.

"Biarkan saja di sana."

"Boleh aku minta bangau ini?"

"Ambil saja berapa pun yang kauinginkan," Konan berjalan pergi.

Kisame menatap bangau origami di tangannya. Konan memang bukan wanita biasa. Kisame merasa kasihan kepadanya yang seperti robot itu. Tanpa senyum dan keceriaan. Tapi, di sisi lain, Kisame selalu mengaguminya. Mungkin, segala rasa kasihan dan simpati itu membuat Kisame menjadi pengagumnya.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, Kisame sudah melupakan pembicaraannya dengan Konan. Bangau origami Konan masih disimpan olehnya, tetapi hanya disimpan saja. Berbagai urusan lain menyibukkan Kisame.

Tetapi, pagi ini ketika dia membuka mata, dia menemukan sebuah kertas tertempel di Samehada-nya. Kisame mengambil kertas itu, dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana:

_Tujuanku membuat origami sama dengan tujuanmu menggunakan Samehada._

Setelah itu, kertas tersebut berubah bentuk menjadi kupu-kupu, terbang sebentar mengelilingi kepala Kisame, kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kisame menyeringai. Semakin bertambah saja rasa kagumnya pada Konan...

TBC

A/N: Aneeeeh... maap ya, aneh... T_T Next: Kisame dan Pain. Udah mau tamat nih!


	10. Chief: Kisame and Pain

A/N: _It has been long time, hasn't it_? Terima kasih yang udah membaca dan me-review... saya sangat menghargai kalian. ^o^ Bagi yang sedang dan akan menjalani UAN, _ganbatte ne_~

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Timeline: **Random

**Ch 10. Chief**

**Kisame and Pain**

#

#

Jika ditanya Kisame menganggap Pain sebagai apa, hanya satu jawabannya:

"Ketua."

Ya, Kisame menganggap Pain sebagai ketuanya. Pemimpin di Akatsuki. _Person in-charge_. _Leader_. _Chief_.

Yang namanya organisasi, pastilah harus memiliki pemimpin. Dan di Akatsuki, pemimpin itu adalah Pain.

Sebagai organisasi kejahatan, yang anggotanya terdiri dari para kriminal kelas kakap, tentu saja masing-masing anggota tidak ingin dianggap lebih rendah daripada yang lain. Tetapi mereka semua mengakui kedudukan Pain sebagai ketua.

Tentu saja Kisame juga. Bahkan, bisa dibilang dia adalah yang paling bisa menunjukkan rasa hormatnya. Meskipun mungkin hal ini dikarenakan dirinya yang memang memiliki kesopanan tinggi. Berbeda dengan Hidan dan Orochimaru yang selalu bertingkah seenaknya saja.

Kisame berterima kasih kepada Pain, yang telah memasangkannya dengan Itachi. Walaupun tentu saja dia tak pernah mengatakannya. Dan dia juga berterima kasih karena Pain tidak membiarkan Orochimaru merebut partnernya.

Yah, sebagai anggota Akatsuki yang tidak pernah terlalu neko-neko, Kisame tidak mempunyai banyak masalah dengan ketuanya. Namun, bukan berarti dia dianakemaskan. Kisame pernah ditegur, tentu saja.

"Lama."

Pain berkata dengan suaranya yang tanpa emosi, ketika dia memanggil Kisame dan Itachi untuk berkumpul. Saat dipanggil itu, Kisame dan Itachi sedang beristirahat setelah Kisame menunaikan tugasnya memburu Yonbi.

"Kebetulan, kami sudah memburu Jinchuuriki. Kami terlambat karena harus mengikatnya supaya tidak lari," kata Kisame, memberikan alasan dengan sopan.

"Oke... dengan ini, semua sudah lengkap."

Pain tampak bersiap memulai ritualnya.

"Ng?" Kisame melihat sekeliling. "Hidan dan Kakuzu masih belum kelihatan."

Pain memandangnya dengan matanya—yang menurut Kisame—aneh.

"Keduanya sudah terbunuh," Pain menjawab setelah membiarkan suasana hening sejenak.

Dan setelah Pain mengatakan itu, suasanan hening lagi.

"Begitu... khu khu. Jadi, pasangan zombi itu bisa mati juga. Aku jadi ingin lihat bagaimana mereka mati," kata Kisame, menyeringai sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Jangan berkata begitu tentang teman sendiri," di sinilah Pain menegurnya. Kisame menghargai tegurannya itu, dan mengakui kesalahannya—meski tentu saja dia tidak memperlihatkannya.

Karena itu, Kisame bertanya lagi—sedikit-banyak untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yang melakukannya?"

"Orang-orang Konoha. Lagi-lagi tim inti Kakashi dan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi," kali ini rupanya Zetsu yang menjawab.

Kisame menghargai betul kedudukan Pain sebagai ketua, karena selain tegurannya yang pada tempatnya seperti tadi, Pain adalah satu-satunya yang bisa meredam perseteruan konyol antara Deidara dan Tobi. Karena tidak ada orang lain yang bisa melakukannya, maka Kisame menghargai Pain. Deidara dan Tobi sudah terlalu sering berperang mulut yang, meski kocak, lama-lama menjengkelkan juga.

"Tobi! Coba saja kau bicara lebih daripada itu! Kantong kesabaranku bisa meledak, un!" bentak Deidara.

"Ahahahaha... kantong kesabaran itu kan untuk menahan diri... punya Deidara-senpai sih, kantong ledakan! Karena cepat sekali marah..."

"Tobiii, kaaau!"

"Deidara, jangan ribut! Kalau kau begitu, kata-kata Tobi memang benar!" kata Pain keras.

"Cih..." Deidara menggumam kesal, sementara Tobi hanya tertawa, "Ahahaha..."

"Dan Tobi, kau selalu banyak bicara. Hormati seniormu!" kini Pain menegur Tobi.

"Baiiik! Maaf~~!" balas Tobi riang.

Kisame memutar matanya.

"Apa bisa selesai mengumpulkan Jinchuuriki dengan yang seperti ini...!" katanya, setengah jengkel setengah geli. Tapi dia sepenuhnya menghargai kemampuan ketuanya untuk melerai dua orang rekannya yang terkadang kekanak-kanakkan itu.

Dan hal lain yang dihargai Kisame dari ketuanya itu adalah dia cukup peduli kepada anggotanya. Entah tulus atau tidak, tetapi Kisame menghargai sikapnya itu.

"Huh... boleh juga. Adik Itachi-san memang hebat," Kisame melirik Itachi setelah Pain menyampaikan bahwa Sasuke-lah yang membunuh Orochimaru.

"Saat ini, dia sedang mengumpulkan teman... semuanya shinobi yang merepotkan," kata Zetsu.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kisame.

"Kau juga tahu kan... Hozuki bersaudara dari Kirigakure..." Pain yang menjawab dengan suara datarnya.

"Suigetsu, ya... rasanya jadi rindu," komentar Kisame tanpa emosi.

"Selain itu, ada Juugo si Neraca juga. Berhati-hatilah, Itachi, Kisame… kemungkinan besar, mereka mengincar kalian," ujar Pain seraya menatap duo kompak itu. Kemudian dia berpaling ke yang lain, "Yang lain juga… setidaknya, camkan nama Uchiha Sasuke di pikiran kalian. Kemungkinan Akatsuki jadi target kalau mereka berniat mendapatkan informasi tentang Itachi atau Kisame."

Ya, begitulah. Pain cukup peduli kepada anggotanya. Kisame yakin, sebenarnya hal ini dikarenakan jika semua anggota Akatsuki mati, maka Pain yang akan susah. Tapi setidaknya, kepedulian Pain ini patut untuk dihargai.

Bagi Kisame, Pain adalah sosok yang pantas dianggap sebagai ketua.

TBC

A/N: Percakapan di atas banyak dikutip dari Naruto 39, dengan sedikit perubahan. _Next will be the last chapter_; Kisame and Akatsuki. _Thanks for reading and thanks more for reviewing_. ^_^


	11. Family: Kisame and Akatsuki

A/N: _Finally this is the last chapter_. Saya sangat sangat sangat berterim akasih kepada Anda yang telah membaca dan me-review. Saya agak sedih juga mengakhiri fanfic ini, karena saya sayang Kisame-san. ToT Dan untuk selanjutnya, kalo saya nulis fanfic Naruto lagi, mungkin hanya one-shot... please enjoy! ^o^

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Timeline: **Random

**Ch 11. Family**

**Kisame and Akatsuki**

#

#

Setiap orang tidak bisa hidup sendirian, bahkan orang yang berfisik seperti monster layaknya Kisame. Dia juga butuh orang lain dalam hidupnya. Butuh teman, butuh keluarga.

Keluarga?

Setiap Kisame mendengar kata itu, dia selalu mendengus. Antara geli dan menghina. Tetapi ada kerinduan tersirat di sana.

Entah kapan terakhir kali Kisame memikirkan tentang keluarganya, Klan Hoshigaki. Sudah lama sekali. Yang Kisame ingat, keluarganya tak pernah mengakuinya. Mereka selalu menganggapnya monster mengerikan. Karena itulah Kisame melakukan hal yang sama; dia juga tidak mengakui Klan Hoshigaki sebagai keluarganya.

Lantas mengapa marga klan itu masih disandangnya di belakang namanya?

Entahlah. Mungkin hanya untuk mengolok-olok keluarganya. Dengan nama _Hoshigaki_ itu, Kisame telah mencoreng nama baik klan tersebut sejak melakukan kudeta di Kirigakure. Apalagi Kisame telah menjadi buronan sekarang. Ya, mungkin itulah alasannya.

Alasan lainnya, bisa jadi karena Itachi—partner terbaiknya—juga tidak melepas nama _Uchiha_. Padahal sudah jelas, nama marga klan itu membawa kutukan bagi Itachi. Tapi Itachi tetap menggunakannya. Kisame tidak pernah seratus persen mengerti jalan pikiran Itachi yang sangat kompleks, tapi dia memutuskan untuk tetap memakai marga _Hoshigaki_ juga.

Meskipun jelas, dia sama sekali tidak mengakui Klan Hoshigaki sebagai keluarganya.

Kisame sudah pernah mengalami masa-masa kesepian, masa-masa di saat dirinya diejek dan dihina sebagai monster. Dan dia juga sudah melalui masa-masa penuh dendam akan hal itu. Tapi kini semuanya sudah lewat. Karena dia sudah menemukan keluarga barunya.

Keluarga yang sejati.

Yang menerimanya apa adanya.

Yang tidak memedulikan masa lalunya.

Yang menghargainya.

Mereka, sepuluh orang keluarganya itu, adalah orang-orang yang sebenarnya tak punya pertalian darah—yah, mungkin kecuali dua orang. Tetapi mereka semua adalah satu organisasi, dengan masa lalu yang sudah dikubur, dengan satu tujuan.

Dan akhirnya, mereka menjadi keluarga bagi Kisame.

Ada **Uchiha Itachi**, partner yang amat sangat kompak dengannya. Bisa dianggap sebagai sosok saudara terdekat untuknya.

**Deidara**, teman baik baginya, walau terkadang agak kekanak-kanakkan. Cocok pula menjadi saudara yang baik.

**Zetsu**, orang yang dihormatinya sebagai kakak, dan orang yang membawanya ke keluarga ini.

Lalu **Tobi**, orang yang dihargainya. Dia bagaikan adik bungsu pencerah suasana dalam keluarga ini.

**Orochimaru**, antagonis dalam keluarga ini, yang tidak disukainya. Perusak kerukunan keluarga yang untungnya sekarang sudah tiada.

Dan **Hidan**! Orang yang bertolak belakang dengannya! Selalu ada yang seperti ini dalam sebuah keluarga.

Kemudian ada **Kakuzu**, manajer keuangan keluarga ini. Selalu mengurus anggaran rumah tangga, tetapi tak pernah mau mengurus hal selain itu.

**Sasori**, orang yang dia simpatikan. Bisa dianggap sebagai sosok kakak yang baik untuknya.

**Konan**, satu-satunya perempuan dalam keluarga ini. Tetapi tak bisa dibilang sebagai ibunya, tentu saja! Dia hanya seorang saudara perempuan yang tegar sekaligus rapuh.

Dan keluarga ini dipimpin oleh **Pain**, sang kepala keluarga yang dihormatinya. Kepala keluarga yang bisa mengayomi dan peduli pada keluarganya.

Itulah keluarga baru **Kisame**, keluarga yang sesungguhnya baginya. Keluarga yang ia sayangi, ia hormati, ia hargai. Keluarga tempat dia telah bersumpah setia.

Jadi, mulai sekarang dan seterusnya sampai mati, Kisame akan terus bersama keluarga ini. Meskipun anggotanya sudah berkurang satu persatu, Kisame akan tetap bertahan dan mengenang mereka.

Karena mereka adalah keluarganya.

Sebuah keluarga bernama **Akatsuki**, tempat di mana semua relasi berada.

**The End**

#

#

A/N: Akhirnya tamat juga... TT_TT Maap ya kalo chapter terakhir ini rada gimanaaa gitu, mana nggak ada percakapannya. Tapi dari dulu saya udah merencanakan chapter terakhir seperti ini. Semoga Anda puas. Makasih banyak banget bagi yang udah baca dan review. _See you later_~! ^o^


End file.
